Assault on Titan Space
by InfinityVanguard
Summary: A Space Opera/Sci-Fi Adaption of the show Attack on Titan.


Admiral Pixis stood at the command deck watching the camera feed, he stared at the black void of space making sure nothing was out of the ordinary. There were star ships lined across the edge of space waiting for something to happen, however there hadn't been activity there for years. The ship that Pixis was in command of was known as the _Maria_; a Kaiju Class Star cruiser. Originally Kaiju Class ships were built for long-range exploration, but in reality they were battleships that were ready for war. Kaiju-Class cruisers were almost invincible and were known for their immense firepower. These cruisers were a force to be reckoned with in a time of war, and smaller scale ships would never stand a chance in battle.

* * *

><p>The actual ship itself depended on an engine known as a <em>Light Drive<em> in order to function properly. Many years beforehand the original engine was uncovered during the colonization of Mars, and it didn't take very long for the Earth Military to commandeer what was found. After that even no one actually heard about what happened, at least for a couple of months. Later it was revealed that the drive was somehow reverse-engineered and it was now possible for use with human ships. Eventually every craft big enough to hold one of these drives had them installed which meant that they could travel to the farthest reaches of space. This wasn't the only technology that was created, alongside the engines came the _Light Gates_; these allowed ships that couldn't house the drive to traverse to through the galaxy with ease. More importantly it was now possible for everyone to travel to sections of space within a matter of minutes. After the big reveal no one bothered to question about why all these things were necessary, most of it actually accelerated the technological development of the human race. Eventually people began growing concerned about facing another being like themselves, or worse, which is why the blockades were established to protect the _Light Gates_. If there was ever anyone besides humans that wanted to make it through, then it was their job to make sure to negotiate terms with them, or to at least slow them down if there ever were to be an attack.

* * *

><p>Pixis or "Admiral" as referred to as by the lower ranking officers. He technically didn't hold a rank since this whole blockade initiative was more of a volunteer thing, however he kept it since he was more or less a "qualified leader". The whole<em> Admiral <em>thing was just formal, much like everything else that was a standard in the military that might seem irrelevant now. It had been a good year since Pixis had heard anything from space, there was very little contact that the radars picked up, and even then it was mostly mining drones going out to harvest resources. Technically nothing could actually get past the blockade; the _Maria_ was a strong ship, one of the most powerful ships in the Earth Navy. Even with that thought, Pixis thought whether or not all this equipment was necessary, especially since there would at least be two more blockades the enemy would have to deal with before reaching Earth. He actually viewed the whole idea as more of a joke since it was practically impossible to get past all these ships and survive in one piece. In his eyes the Earth government had just spent all their money for everyone to sit on their asses and watch the stars go by, and maybe on the odd day they would meet the occasional alien in the process.

* * *

><p>Pixis walked from the CIC to his office and sat down at his desk reading his terminal, he saw a message that was sent to him one hour prior.<p>

**For Pixis**

**Things are getting a bit tense here on the middle ring, people have started protesting outside government buildings; things have been getting worse thought. The Earth council has called for a secret emergency summit on Mars, but I find it strange that they haven't bothered to reveal anything at all to the public so far. I don't like this…something is going on. Whenever possible meet up with me ASAP, I would like to discuss something before the meeting takes place.**

**Signed,**

**Captain Levi of the 104th Recon Squadron /Earth's best will never Rest/  
><strong>

Pixis sighed and made sure to flag the mail for later, he then began resting his head on the back of his chair looking up at a portrait that was mounted on the wall across from his desk. It depicted knights keeping their enemies off the walls from an attack, which reminded him so much of the situation now._ Times haven't changed have they? Fighting their enemies with swords and arrows? I'll be damned to find out what we might have to deal with today._ He was bored, but it made him feel good knowing that no one would ever get hurt, or at least that's what he had hoped.

* * *

><p>"Admiral Pixis, please make your way to CIC, Calling Admiral Pixis." Pixis got up from his chair surprised and began making his way to the command deck. "Admiral we've got multiple contacts closing in on us…is there anything we can do, is there anything we can do, sir?" the officer looked tense, and before Pixis could answer him he was interrupted. "DAMMIT there right on top of us now, holy shi-", the ship began shaking and the sound of screeching metal began ringing in everyone's ears. "It's coming right for us!". The blockade of ships, including the Maria began getting ripped apart by giant humanoid-looking creatures. Pixis viewed the camera feeds and saw their eerie faces, they were large in scale and had giant angel-like wings to glide around space at a fast speed. "Order a retreat! We need to alert the inner blockades, we can't let them pass, Mr. Woerman start patching through an emergency signal." Woerman tensely looked at Pixis, "Sir we've lost power, there's nothing we can do." "Dammit", Pixis slammed his hand on the computer. "Order an abandon ship and get everyone evacuated, it's clear that we won't be able to fight these things off."<p>

* * *

><p>The alarm began making a loud ring all throughout the ship. The strange creatures began tearing holes in random places which triggered the emergency airlock system, practically making the ship a maze to everyone. The whole situation was unpredictable, one minute someone's there besides someone else, and the next they've been shot out into space within a matter of seconds. Even though everyone knew a safety protocol, no one was clearly prepared for a situation like this to go down. Pixis could clearly see that everyone one was frightened and it didn't help that everyone was now fending for themselves at this point. As Pixis made his way to the flight hangar he heard a voice call him over. "Admiral! We have a ship waiting for you, get in". Commander Erwin was standing there waiting for him to get in, as Pixis ran over he helped him up onto the transport and jumped inside. The door closed with a tight seal, making a click-like noised in the process. As the ship parted the <em>Maria<em> everyone inside the transport could see the horrific scene from a larger picture.

* * *

><p>Pixis looked over at one of the Marines, he was shaking and it was clear to him that he had some kind of post-traumatic stress; what was worse is that everyone was probably in the same situation that he was in. "28,000" Erwin said, "28,000 were lost, dammit they got us by surprise, we never even stood a chance". Pixis was about to open his mouth to say something but came up with blanks, unfortunately he couldn't collect himself to make a valid response. Everyone in the transports watched as the blockade got teared apart by these beings and one-by-one the ships eventually began scraps of metal. Pixis couldn't believe how much effort they put into destroying them, and he found it strange that a few actually decided to eat the dead carcasses. As frightened as he was the whole thing was very odd to witness, this was very unfamiliar, but probably because the concept was new to him. "If they take out the Light-Gates…we're screwed, and God knows what they would do if they were ever to actually reach the inner planets, HELL we might not even be able to traverse the solar system ever again" Woerman said while twiddling his thumbs. Pixis got up and walked over to the pilot, "Radio command, inform them of our situation – if we have any footage that was recovered please prepare it for sending to the Earth council, they need to see whats going on out here." He then sat back down and began thinking about how they just managed to escape, but Pixis still had a gut feeling about the situation, not that it was over, but that it wasn't.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors' Note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of what is going to be a large scale sci-fi adaption of Attack on Titan<strong> **universe (you'll be noticing I get ALOT of inspiration from many Sci-Fi shows and games and I will be incorporating them into the story), please post your thoughts of the first prologue below!**


End file.
